


Regret.

by PlasmaHeaven (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Memories, No Smut, Regret, Self-Harm, Serious feels, all the feels, feels.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/PlasmaHeaven
Summary: Ghetzolin drabble turned L O N G. Ice cold angst with a warm side of memories.WARNING: Contains alcoholism and cutting. Not very detailed, but present.
Relationships: G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/Vio | Zinzolin
Kudos: 4





	Regret.

The memories were like cascades of thought.

“All healthy!” Dr. Colress had announced after the birth of the triplets. First they’d hired him to help with the babies, then with Pokémon, and now... he’d left. Reasonable of him, it seemed.

It was such a long time ago. He remembered it so vividly... the day he’d first met his children. After the fire… after everything he’d been through... that time had finally come. Two daughters and a son, all so beautiful and perfect. But good times never lasted. All that remained, it seemed, was memories.

“Damn it!” Bottles came spiraling to the ground, shattering as they hit the dirty tiles. Alcohol and tears... that was his life now. Occasionally there was blood, too, from cuts inflicted by the broken glass.

Tears. Alcohol. Broken bottles. Blood.

And regret.

“King Ghetsis Harmonia?” a familiar voice called.

King... that word just didn’t fit him anymore. He took a chunk of glass in his mouth, careful not to let it cut his tongue, and let it slash across his arm.

“Sire, what are you doing?”

“Nothing...” He spit out the glass, the small clink of it against the floor giving it all away.

Zinzolin shuddered at the noise. “My King... no...”

He was careful not to step on any glass, though there was hardly any on the way to Ghetsis. He had thick boots on to protect him, but if the pieces were big enough they might cause him to trip.

This room in the back of what was once the glory of the King’s castle was cold, dark, musty. Restoring it after the fire had been achieved, but it wasn’t the fire, or any force of nature for that matter, that truly tore this place apart.

The air, still and cold, seemed empty, but to Ghetsis it was brimming with memories. Yes, this was the room—the room where Natura and his sisters had slept in when they were infants.

From his corner Ghetsis could almost see what it used to be. Three bassinets, all placed next to each other neatly. Each one had a ribbon wrapped around the outside: two of them had a pink ribbon, and the other one blue. The walls were painted all nicely, a changing table at the side of the room, glimmering sunlight filtering its way in through the windows when the curtains were opened. But things were different now.

Instead of soft carpets, hard tiles. Instead of curtains covering the windows, boards. Instead of love all around, sadness.

Why couldn’t Ghetsis just be a decent human being?

Why did he have to let his plans get in the way of fatherhood?

Why didn’t he do what he knew he should have done long ago?

“Ghetsis... what are you doing to yourself?”

He sighed. He was no king. It was his son, yes, his son, who he’d once called a “freak without a human heart,” who he knew was the true king.

Ghetsis thought about Colress. He’d been such a great help with the babies, and his experience with Pokémon benefited Team Plasma too. But even with all his scientific and medical experience, even if he hadn’t left for that faraway region they called “Alola”... Colress couldn’t fix the hole in Ghetsis’ heart.

“Nothing.”

Zinzolin looked at Ghetsis’ arm for a good minute. It wasn’t that badly slashed, but this wasn’t what his king deserved. Zinzolin saw something in Ghetsis that he himself did not—but how would he explain it? It was true—Ghetsis was never a good person. But did he still have the potential to learn from what he’d done? To better himself? To maybe, just maybe, feel a bit better about the world, and enjoy the company of his subordinates?

“I’ve failed Team Plasma. I can’t be your King.”

Zinzolin sat with Ghetsis. “We both know how bad it’s become... yes, maybe Natura was right... no, he was  _ indeed _ right, as he has the ability to talk to Pokémon as a means of proving his theories about their connection with humans. We all know that. The things you’ve done, as you know, are irredeemable.” He took the king’s hand. “But I know that deep inside you, at the very core of your dark and sad heart... it’s very faint, but it’s there.”

“What?”

“Maybe there’s just a glimmer of a good person left inside you.”

“After all I’ve done?” he scoffed. “Impossible.”

Zinzolin didn’t back down. “You  _ are _ still the king, you know. You have the power to control Team Plasma’s destiny.”

“No, Zinzolin.” He shook his head. “I’ve failed Team Plasma. Natura is the rightful king.”

“You’ll always be  _ my _ king, Ghetsis.” He came closer. “The king of my heart.”

“No, Zinzolin. You can’t change the past.”

“That’s true. But you  _ can _ learn from it.”

That feeling... could someone like Ghetsis really become a better person? After doing such a horrible job raising his son despite favoring him over his two sisters, almost  _ deliberately killing a child,  _ and so much more... could Zinzolin really be right? Could he become a better person than he was before?

There was only one way to know. But no matter what he did, he would never forget all the wrongs he’d done. His son was in no way obligated to forgive him, even if he did become a better person than he used to be.

What has been done, he knew, cannot be undone.

Forever, in his heart, is a pit of regret.

Regret.

Regret.

Regret.


End file.
